<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Habits by anillani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528533">Study Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani'>anillani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), F/M, First Time, OC insert, Oral Sex, Reward, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Studying, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya is helping Maki study for an upcoming test, and to motivate her, he gives a special "reward" after each correct answer.</p><p>(this is purely self-indulgent oc insert bs so enjoy if you can)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hello hi.<br/>Uhhh so yeah I NEVER write oc insert but I really wanted to for them so... here's this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maki sighed and set her pencil down.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoya, this is too hard," she said. She glanced towards her lover, pouting lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya had agreed to come over and help Maki study for her math test coming up. Little did he know that Maki would be this terrible at math. He figured they'd look over a couple of problems together and then get to spend some much-needed alone time having some fun, but he severely overestimated Maki's abilities. They hadn't even gotten past the third question after an hour of tutoring.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya was annoyed, to say the least. Well, maybe not annoyed, because really, who could be annoyed with sweet little Maki? She was too cute. But he <em>was</em> getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Kyoya stood from his seat next to Maki.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What are you doing?" Maki said, peering up at her lover.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea," Kyoya said. Maki stared with wide eyes and Kyoya held her gaze. "How about I give you a reward for every question you get correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Reward? What kind of reward?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya rested his hand on the table and leaned down so his face was level with Maki's. "This kind," he whispered as he held Maki's chin and guided her face towards his.</p><p> </p><p>Maki could feel Kyoya's breath against her lips. It was warm and made her heart flutter. His lips were so close and inviting.</p><p> </p><p>They had barely gotten past the hand-holding stage at this point, much to Kyoya's chagrin. He <em>wanted</em> to go further, to hold Maki in his arms and kiss and touch her everywhere he could, but any time he even <em>tried</em> a kiss on the less chaste side, Maki would pull away. Kyoya could tell she got excited, though. Yet she didn't want to go past light pecks and intertwined fingers. He decided to go for a less straightforward approach: simple seduction. If he turns Maki on enough, maybe <em>then</em> she'll want more.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, maybe she just doesn't understand what's going on. She isn't the brightest, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya ghosted his lips over Maki's before pulling away. "Do you understand now?"</p><p> </p><p>Maki blinked, her face flushed and pupils blown wide. "Not really."</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya sighed. "I'll give you a kiss."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh… okay."</p><p> </p><p>So, she got to work. Kyoya watched his lover with a grin and answered any of her questions, making sure to hold his hand on Maki's arm for just a <em>little</em> too long, or put his face just a <em>little</em> too close, all of which only spurred Maki's desire more. Or confusion. He couldn't exactly tell.</p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes of work, Maki held up the page to Kyoya, who scanned over the work before smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job, Maki," he purred.</p><p> </p><p>Maki didn't have time to think, though. Kyoya had spun her desk chair to face him and leaned forward. He held Maki's cheeks with slender fingers and licked his lips before diving in. He guided their lips together and pushed the boundary ever so slightly, kneading their lips together and resting one of his hands on Maki's waist. Maki shivered and leaned into the kiss. Just as he was met with reciprocation, though, Kyoya pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, onto the next one," Kyoya said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Maki gazed at him for a suspended moment, lips parted and hands still grasping Kyoya's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, darling, did you want more?" Kyoya leaned his face back in. "Did you like it that much?"</p><p> </p><p>Maki shook her head. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know?" Kyoya rested his hand on Maki's. "I'll ask again: Did you like kissing me that much?"</p><p> </p><p>Maki didn't speak for a moment, and Kyoya was almost convinced he broke her. When she finally spoke up, her voice was so quiet Kyoya had to strain to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I guess liked it." Her eyes were fixed on her lap where their hands met.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me, Maki."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Maki looked up. Kyoya immediately took her lips. He pulled Maki into his lap and licked at her mouth. His hands gripped Maki's waist and held her in place.</p><p> </p><p>Maki was reduced to a puddle in Kyoya's lap. She whimpered lightly and gripped at Kyoya's shoulders for purchase, letting out a cracked moan when Kyoya's tongue entered her mouth. At this, Kyoya pulled away, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Kyoya?" Her eyes were hooded and face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya merely pulled her back in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll go crazy if she keeps making noises like that. But I need to hear more. And how is she so unaware of it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya continued his attack, devouring Maki with such intensity that she could barely sit up anymore. Kyoya's hands traveled up under her shirt, fingers tracing her spine and ribs. His hands eventually found Maki's breasts and he brushed his hands over them cautiously. Maki tensed but didn't pull away or protest, so Kyoya continued. The more he rubbed and squeezed, occasionally passing over her nipples, the louder Maki got, and her voice was addicting.</p><p> </p><p>Maki pulled away slowly. Panting, she leaned her head on Kyoya's shoulder. "I can't do anymore… like this," she said. Kyoya rubbed her back. "Can we… bed…?"</p><p> </p><p>This one disjointed sentence was enough to send Kyoya over the edge. He scooped his lover up and plopped her on the bed. Looming over Maki, Kyoya held her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going on easy on you, you know. Not after… <em>that</em>."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Maki was sprawled out on the bed, her shirt hem lifting slightly to expose the pale skin of her stomach. Kyoya's hand came to rest on her thigh, just high enough for her to be aware of its presence. She pulled him down by the neck gently and brought his lips to hers. He immediately kissed into her, melding their lips in that certain way that got her whining before.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoya…" she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, dear?" His voice was husky and barely above a whisper. It sent a shiver up Maki's spine that she didn't quite recognize.</p><p> </p><p>"More… please." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he devoured her lips once more. The hand on her thigh slowly began creeping under her skirt, sliding along her smooth skin. Kyoya pushed the garment aside and traced the outline of her panties.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're wearing too much clothing," he murmured into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm wearing a regular amount of clothing, though?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya chucked under his breath. "Not for this setting." He held Maki's gaze as he slipped his hand under the hem of her underwear. She gasped, eyes widening as she stared at the intruding fingers. Kyoya shushed her with a kiss. "Relax, darling, you'll enjoy this." Maki nodded and let herself fall back onto the bed, completely unguarded.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya's hand continued, slipping farther into her panties and tracing around her folds. She shuddered under his touch and closed her eyes. He circled a finger around her clit slowly, rubbing over it with just enough pressure to get Maki's hips squirming.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned close to her so his lips grazed the shell of her ear. "Does that feel good?" He flicked his tongue over her ear and she shivered, grabbing at his shoulders and nodding furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it." She bit her lip as he licked her ear again.</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Changing his hand position so his fingers sat on either side of her clit, he began rubbing with more force. Maki moaned lightly, something resembling Kyoya's name escaping from her lips. He slowed his pace and kissed her once more, this time with a deliberate push of his lips. He slid his hand down lower to her entrance. She was already wet, so he teased his finger around her opening. Her breath hitched but she didn't stop kissing him, so Kyoya continued. He pushed her underwear down and tugged them off her ankles.</p><p> </p><p>"You've already made these so wet, sweetie," he said. Maki just nodded and kept kissing. Now without the restriction of the tight fabric, he spread her legs farther apart and slid his hand back into its previous position. "Are you ready, Maki?"</p><p> </p><p>She only stared at him in response, eyes hazy and pupils blown. She was flushed now, and a sheen of sweat was just becoming noticeable, glistening on her skin like glitter.</p><p> </p><p>"Maki?" Kyoya prodded. She finally looked him in the eyes and nodded. She didn't really know what he was referring to, but she figured she was ready for whatever it was. "Alright, good." Kyoya circled her opening again before dipping his finger in. It slid in with ease, so he pushed it all the way in before sliding it back out, slowly fucking her with his finger and allowing her to get accustomed to the sensation of something moving inside.</p><p> </p><p>Maki couldn't think. Her mind was a mush and her body was a pile of heat. She focused herself on watching Kyoya as he touched her. He was squinting a bit and biting his lip. She liked that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Like this, she could really see his eyes. The way his bangs hung over his face made it hard to see, though, so she reached forward and pushed them aside. The strands were damp with sweat, but soft, nonetheless. Kyoya glanced up at her, his dark eyes asking something she couldn't understand. He had stopped moving his hand and Maki's hips bucked unintentionally at the loss, followed by a whine. The question was gone from Kyoya's eyes in an instant and replaced by a glint Maki knew well. It was the look that he gave when he kissed her for the first time, or whenever she slept over at his house.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya's finger was suddenly accompanied by another and they were moving slower now, pushing up into her walls, searching for her good spot. When he found it, Maki became a mess. She whimpered and squirmed, her toes curling. She still focused her gaze on Kyoya, though, watching as his fingers disappeared inside her, only to be pulled back out moments later. Her vision traveled to his body, too. Taking notice of the tent rising in his jeans, she tapped his shoulder. He stopped immediately and looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyoya… you too," she said. He stared at her for a moment, processing what his girlfriend had just said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm fine, it can just be about you right now."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're…" she trailed off, poking his hard-on with her foot. The action was innocent in her mind, merely a gesture to show what she meant, but to Kyoya, it was a reason to give in to his own desires.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, here." He sat up and pulled his fingers out, laughing at the whine he received from Maki as he did so. He undid his belt with haste and pulled his pants off, tossing them across the room. Maki sat up, too, and reached for Kyoya the moment he was stripped. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxer shorts and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" she asked. Kyoya nodded, licking his lips as he watched her release his cock. She gazed at it for a second before grabbing the shaft. He breathed in sharply. "Is it sensitive?" She began stroking.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoya nodded. "When you're touching it, it feels great, if that's what you mean." He kissed her forehead and, despite his words, took her hand off his cock. "But I have something a bit better planned." He laid down on his back. "Get on top of me, with your backside facing this way." Maki stared for a moment and Kyoya made a motion with his hand for her to come forward, so she did.</p><p> </p><p>"Like this?" she asked, positioning herself over his body, face level with his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, darling." He kissed her thigh before bringing his face to her folds. "Now lower your hips down." Maki did as she was told, and Kyoya began licking at her wetness right as it was presented to him. She gasped and held his legs for purchase. He teased her with his tongue for a minute before speaking. "You can touch me however you like. You don't need to use your mouth if you're not comfortable yet." He swiped his tongue over her clit. "But I <em>would</em> love it you did."</p><p> </p><p>Maki hesitated before bringing her hands to his shaft. She stroked him with both palms, moaning as he started eating her out once more. They kept the same pace for a while. Kyoya licked over her sensitive, now swelled skin and used his fingers to rub what his mouth wasn't touching. Maki responded to his ever-quickening pace, pumping his cock harder. She found herself staring at the precum leaking from his tip, so she slid her thumb over it, focusing on the way it spread under her finger and made his skin slippery. His hips stuttered up into her touch, so she kept touching the head of his member, slicking it up with the wetness now on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Watching his dick react in her hands, she wondered what would happen if she used her mouth. He said he would love it, after all, and he was already responding so well. So, Maki sank her head and extended her tongue, licking the tip as if it were an ice cream cone. Kyoya shuttered beneath her, his ministrations halting for a split second. She licked her lips and went in again, taking the head into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Maki, you're doing so well," Kyoya groaned. Maki slid her head lower on his shaft. "Just like that, use your tongue," he guided. He was surprised she was doing so well down there. She moaned around his cock when his tongue and fingers hit both of her sensitive spots. The vibrations of her voice around his cock sent a jolt up Kyoya's spine and he felt heat coiling in his abdomen, waiting to burst at any moment. He honed in on her clit and rubbed rhythmically, reveling in the way her slender fingers gripped at his thighs with each push of his fingers. With a final stroke, her legs trembled and she pulled off his dick. She called out his name incoherently and moaned through her orgasm. With a shudder and a whimper, she collapsed onto Kyoya's body beneath her. He stroked himself to finish quickly, groaning as he came.</p><p> </p><p>Joining Maki in her cool-down, he lay limp and motionless. After a couple of minutes, he shifted and gently rolled his girlfriend onto her back on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling sweetly, still panting slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You did fantastic, darling. You felt good?" He stroked her hair as she opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're amazing, Kyoya," was all she said before drifting off to sleep with the comfort of Kyoya's warmth next to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, lovelies &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>